The Time We Spent Together
by shadowgirl0
Summary: Thalia just moves to La Push when she meets a group of peculiar guys. One boy especially stands out to her. This is about there story and how they overcome obstacles that come with the werewolf life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So this is my first FanFiction ever! I am super excited to share my idea with you! I will try to update as soon as possible (Like every few days or so). Most ****characters, settings and situations are not mine, but are Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to ****review!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Thalia's POV**_

A few weeks after moving to La Push, Washington, my life has been nothing but boring. First of all, you barely see the sun! How is that even possible? At least it is next to the beach. Where I am from, there is no beach. It was hot in Nevada. Especially from where I lived, in Sparks. I miss everything about my old home. I had friends there. In Sparks, a lot of kids went to this one school, the one I went to. I never felt as lonely as I do now.

Second of all, I don't know anybody. Being a freshman is harder that I thought. Even though the school I go to now is small, it's easy to feel lost, or left out in my case. So far no one has come up to meet me by their free will, which makes me feel even more alone than I had before, when students were made to talk to me in class.

As I brush my long dark hair to get ready for school, I look outside. Through the window I see the forest. I have never been inside a forest. Ever. When I finish picking out my clothes, I head to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie!" My Mom squeals as she kisses my forehead. My Dad sits on the kitchen table reading some newspaper about the recent activity of animal attacks.

"Morning!" I yell half way through the door to the patio. I stride across the bricks and reach the dew covered grass. The water soaks through my Uggs and into my socks. I take a step past the first tree that signals the forest. My heart is beating loudly in my chest. That newspaper scared me, but I still wanted to explore the forest. I looked on a map online last night. It showed me that if I walk through the forest about a mile, I would reach the outside of the school.

I keep walking in a straight line, where the map showed. Finally after twenty minutes, I reach the fence that boarders my school. The first half of my day is a blur. Homework just keeps piling up. By lunch time, I am so tired and ready to go home.

As I walk through the dense crowd inside of the cafeteria, to find somewhere to eat, I get bumped into and spill my salad all over the ground. The bowl hits the floor with a loud clank. Heads turn in my direction while giggles arise over the crowd. I quickly fall to the dirty tile and start cleaning up the scattered food, as a girl kicks the bowl farther away from me and laughs with her friends.

The floor is almost clean when a boy, about my age, kneels down with me and scoops the rest of the salad up placing it in the bowl. I look at his face through my grown out bangs. He has short, black hair that lays over his forehead. His eyes are a light brown with golden specks. He is beautiful. My heart flutters when he hands me the bowl and his hand grazes mine.

"Here," he hands me the bowl shyly. "You look like you're having a rough day." We stand. I hear some whispers as I look over his shoulder. About four other guys stand five feet away, pretending to mind their own business. They all look slightly older than this boy who had helped me, but other than that, they could be brothers. They stand about 6'8. All of them.

"Yeah I really am. Thanks for helping me by the way," I speak nervously. He lets out a quiet rumble of laughter. "What?" I question with a smile on my face. This boy's smile is a wide toothy grin. It almost makes me forget about the prior incident. Almost.

"Nothing." He says with a shy smile, "I'm Seth." Seth. That names sounds so familiar. Perhaps I had heard girls talking about him in the halls. What would there not be to talk about? His face is beautifully perfect, and as far as I could tell, he has an amazing personality. I just don't know why he would be talking to me, out of everybody. Surely there were prettier girls here on Reservation. Why would Seth chose a petite girl, when he could have a gorgeous, curvy girl. I don't get it.

"My name is Thalia." I say nervously. He smiles and asks me to sit with him. We take a seat. Alone. The guys that were standing behind us before, sit at the table to the right of me. We start talking about our previous lives. It turns out Seth has an older sister named Leah. He is a sophomore at this school.

"What is your family like? Do you have any siblings?" Seth asks, truly wanting to know. He has as much interest in me as I have in him.

"I am an only child. We moved here because my parents wanted a change, against my will, of-" Seth cuts me off,

"Against your will?" He repeats in more sad of a tone that I had used earlier. He has a disappointed look on his face. I immediately feel obligated to get him back in a happy mood so I can see that wide smile of his again.

"I didn't want to move anywhere because I had really good friends back at home, and I didn't want to leave them." He nods with a look of understanding. I continue, "But I am hoping that I will make some here too, even though I haven't been having very good luck lately." I smile shyly and giggle under my breath. The bell for the next class rings as I check my schedule.

"Hey Seth," I say pleadingly. He is standing now when I look up to talk to him, "Do you know where Mrs. Dennis's class is?" His whole face lights up. His strong hands grab mine and pull me straight into a walk.

"I have that class now too." From then on, we walk separately towards our next class. We step inside. The while class turns to face us. My face immediately blushes. Girls eye us suspiciously and I realized I am standing behind Seth, leaning into him. I look up at him embarrassed. The corners of his lips curl upward. He is about one and a half heads taller than me. I must look like a dwarf next him.

**So theres my first chapter! Sorry for how short it was. I will try to do longer in my next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think by writing a public or private review. Thanks!**

-Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**AN: Hey guys! So here is the second chapter! I **__**couldn't wait to pst it **_**_tomorrow. I'm just so excited with my idea. Enjoy and PLEASE write reviews! I LOVE them!_**

_**Seth's POV **_

I am called a protector of the tribe. We fight off vampires and keep the people of Reservation safe. The pack and I barely come to school because we are too busy.

When I see a girl, picking up her salad from the ground, I feel bad for her. I go over to help her. I see Kara kick her bowl away from her. She has been so rude since we broke up. I kneel down to help the girl when she looks up at me. Her green eyes shock me. Almost know one on Reservation has green eyes. Most people have brown eyes who live in La Push because of our Indian heritage.

I immediately felt that this was her. That she was the reason I was born. To take care of her, but this was not imprinting. I knew that it wasn't right away. Imprinting is when you don't care about anyone else, like you have to protect her no matter what. The girl was beautiful, but that is not the reason I am attracted to her. The girl tells me her name is Thalia. I am glad that my pack and I came to school today so I could meet her.

_**Thalia's POV**_

Seth and I both take seats next to each other. It turns out that Mrs. Dennis teaches history. We don't learn about regular history though. We learn about the tribe's history. More like myths, though, about shape-shifters. They are half human, half wolf. The myth states that they shift from a human to wolf whenever there is danger nearby and are used to protect the tribe.

Throughout Mrs. Dennis's lecture, I steal peaks at Seth who has his hands resting on each thigh. He looks relaxed. He catches me looking at him. I blush and look back at the teacher. My hands are folded in my lap, when he reaches over and covers my hands with one his. I look at him and give him a disgusted look, than quietly laugh. He laughs a little too loud and Mrs. Dennis hears him. She immediately turns away from the board stops her lecture. Seth brings his hand to himself and I feel the loss of warmth. His hands were extremely warm, hotter than the normal temperature. The teacher eyes us suspiciously.

"How am I supposed to teach you people who don't even want to pay attention!" She yells with hatred. "Next time you talk again, or laugh, it will be a detention."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Seth explains as he smirks.

Seth steals a look at me while Mrs. Dennis is not looking. His face is contorted in such a way that makes me giggle. Luckily the teacher was talking to another student, so she did not hear me.

The bell rings and we both stand up from our seats. Even though Seth doesn't have the next class with me, he walks me to it while holding my hand. We stop right in front of my biology class. He tells me goodbye and walks away in the opposite direction. I sigh and head into the classroom with a smile on my face.

The next classes are a blur because Seth isn't in them. The periods take forever to pass by. I try to pay attention to class, but it is practically impossible. By the time school is almost over, I'm pretty close to chewing off my nails.

The end of school bell rings, and I race to the door. Seth stands at the end of the hallway in his gray sweatshirt with his arms crossed. I head towards him and I see that smile of his. I immediately smile back.

"I thought that I would walk you home, is that alright with you?" I smile and nod my head. Of course it was okay for him to walk me home. I loved having him around. Just before we leave, I notice three of the guys that ate lunch by us, were standing behind Seth again.

"So, when are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I smirk and tilt my head to the side and nod my head without taking my eyes off of Seth. He smiles and turns around to face them.

"Oh them?" He smiles and laughs, "That's Quil, Embry, and Paul. They're really close friends." Seth whispers in my ear, "I think they're a little jealous." We both burst out laughing when his friends eye us.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" I smile over Seth's shoulder.

I tell Seth that I walked through the forest to get to school this morning and that I would like to go again now. He seemed nervous and tugged at his collar.

"Whats wrong?" I squeak with concern breaching my words.

"Nothing, lets go." We head off around the boarder of the fence until I find the way I came through this morning.

"This is so beautiful isn't it. The green and scenery." I pause, "You have probably been in a forest lots of times. This is my second." He looks so shocked, and stops in his tracks.

"You have never seen a forest before moving here!" He almost screams. I stop with him and shake my head while laughing. I stare at all the moss covered trees and rocks. We reach the meadow that I had passed by before.

"I also haven't been able to see a beach yet either." He gapes and I laugh even harder than before. We keep walking.

We're about halfway there when I notice something on the ground. It wasn't there when I came through this morning. I fall to the ground not caring about the mud that will get on my jeans. It is a print of some kind, but has been smudged. I trace is with my finger. The print is very large, about the size of twice my head. Seth leans down and tries to act interested, but I know he is not.

"It's huge!" I tell Seth. He nods his head leaning over my shoulder.

"I want to show you something, Tal," Seth says my nickname, "Come here." He holds out his hand to help me up, and I automatically take it. He leads me off my self-made trail.

My mouth drops at the next thing I see. The rolling waves were nothing like I had imagined. The ocean mist covered my face while I tasted salt in my mouth.

"This is incredible!" I yell. With the sound of the waves, I can barely hear Seth say my name.

"Thalia," Seth says. He is now standing so close to me, I can feel the unusual heat radiating off of him. He leans down and our lips touch. His lips are so warm as my tongue caresses his lower lip. At the feel, my heart skips a beat. Seth pulls a few inches away from me and quietly laughs as if he could hear my heart beating irregularly. His lips touch mine again, this one more carefully. I almost forget about everything in that moment until a splash of a wave hits us. I pull away lightly .

"I should get home soon." He nods understandably, puts his hands in my hair, and pecks my lips one more time.

_**AN: Okay! So how did you like it! I will post again as soon as possible. I hope it was alright. PLEASE let me know how you liked it by reviewing. THANKS!**_

**_-Shadow_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

Seth finishes walking me home and strangely goes back into the forest. Today I had my first kiss. It was incredible and sweet. All I can think about is him. How he felt against my body. His was unusually warm. I make a mental note that next time I see him, I will ask him about it.

When I walk through the front door, my Dad asks me how my first day of school was after Thanksgiving break was. I tell him about it, leaving out Seth. As soon as I think about him, I smile. I walk up to my room and look in the mirror. I'm smiling like a total idiot and can't stop.

The next day is a blur. I was very disappointed to not see Seth at school. He must have been sick. I should call him. I pull my phone out of my purple purse on my bed when I hear someone say my name.

"Hey Thalia!" I hear my mom calling me. I walk out of my room, finally losing the smile.

"Yeah Mom?" I say suspiciously. She never called be my name, she always called me Tal. "Someone's here to see you."

Who would be here to see me? The only person... SETH! I run to the door. It is not Seth who I see in the doorway, though. It is Quil and Embry. Why would they come here to see me?

"Hey Thalia, can we talk to you for a second?" Embry asks with a worried look. I walk out onto the porch.

"Whats going on? Is anything wrong?" I ask worried. Is Seth hurt?

"We just wanted to let you know, that don't be offended if Seth doesn't come to school a lot." Quil says. "Or at all," Embry continues. This is so confusing. I wonder why they're telling me this Does Seth skip school a lot?

I am standing with my hand on my hip when I ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

They both look nervous, "I think Seth should tell you about us. He will tell you everything, okay?" I nod my head.

"Is that it?" I question. This is so confusing. What does Seth have to tell me. What is different about them than any other group of friends.

"Yes," they say in unison. Quil and Embry both walk together, pushing each other side to side.

After eating dinner I walk to my room to the back of the house. It is a simple one story located about a half a mile from the beach. I'm brushing my teeth, when I hear a tap on my window. I quickly rush and retrieve Dad's old wooden bat from high school. I set it down, beneath the window.

I pull back the curtain and gasp. Seth stands there. Shirtless. I slide the window open a crack.

"You can stop checking me out now." Seth brags with a smirk.

"I'm not-" He interrupts me with a laugh, "Don't deny the truth, Tal."

I smile, "So what are you doing here? Trying to catch me changing?" We both laugh. I hear my Dad call my name, "Thalia, you in here?" I push the curtain back to its normal position and jump in bed.

"Yeah Dad!" I yell. I get really nervous when I realize that I'm in my school clothes.

"Tal?" He knocked. "Hold on one sec Dad!" As fast as possible, I pull on my sweats and a T-shirt that I got in Hawaii on a vacation.

"Come in." I mumble.

"So, who were those guys who wanted to speak to you earlier. You know I don't want you dating." I breath in sharply. There is a howl coming from the forest right outside of our yard. It is screeching loud. My Dad and I both gasp.

After a moment, I respond to his question with a smile, "Oh, they're just friends. I met them at school."

"Oh, okay then." Dad says nervously, "Well goodnight."

"Night Dad, love you."

As soon as he exits my room, I go to the widow and open it fully. Seth isn't there so I hop out of the safety of my room and walk out into the open field. My bare feet soak into the muddy ground. _Why did I not wear slippers? _I ask myself. It's still raining. The water soaks through my clothes.

"Seth..." I whisper, and no answer "Seth!" I say loudly now. Finally, I hear a rustling in the bushes as Seth strides out from the forest in nothing but tan shorts.

"Hey Tal," He say tiredly.

"Hey," I pause as he walks towards me hugging me. I try not to focus too much on his bare chest. He pulls away just enough to kiss my forehead, and then my lips. I kiss back wanting more. He is so warm this night. There is moisture in the air. I pull away, though, out of curiosity.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened and why you're missing school?"

"What did Quil and Embry tell you?" He says but I can't focus. His face is close to mine and I can feel his breath on my forehead.

"Uh, well they just said that you should explain everything. Seth, what wrong?" I back up. What is he about to tell me? Its kind of scaring me.

"Are your parents around?" He asks.

"Well they're in their room in the front of the house, so they can't here us or anything." I say with a cautious voice.

"Okay." He sighs, "You have to promise to not scream or shout." After I nod, Seth calls out for someone, "Embry, come out."

I gasp loudly this time, but Seth's arms are around my waist so I don't run away. A large grey horse, no wolf emerges from the trees! I pant as Seth comforts me and puts his nose in my hair.

"It's okay, it's just Embry." My breaths are scattered. What is going on? This makes no sense! I stand there. Not moving. I can't move.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So I decided to make Seth seventeen while Thalia is sixteen because that would be the actual age of Seth is Breaking Dawn. Sorry about the confusion!**

I stand there, out in the rain, pushed up against Seth. My breaths are scattered. When I realize where I am at again, I look up at Seth. He is staring right back at me with a comforting gaze. I slightly relax at the sight of his warm, brown eyes.

Seth nods at the large Embry wolf, "Go phase Embry." The wolf trots back into the forest. Less than a minuet later, he exits the bushes in green shorts.

"So you're a wolf." I speak nervously with a straight face.

Embry giggles, "So is your boyfriend." I gasp and take a step away from Seth. I was okay with Embry, but Seth? I am so unsure of my life right now. I thought werewolves were fake. Story tales that parents made up so their kids wouldn't sneak out at night. I take a few steps backward until I turn around and stride to my window which emits light onto the field. Seth calls my name but I ignore him.

By now, my clothes are practically see through, including my white T-shirt. I heave myself through my window, but slip as soon as my feet hit the hardwood floors. I sit there with my head in my hands which are resting on my bent knees.

I hear heavy splashes outside of my window, "Thalia," Seth calls, "I know that this is confusing, but you have to trust me." He climbs into my room and makes the floor squeak with his weight. He sits right next to me, holding me around my waist.

"I do trust you. So much. It is just a lot to take in, you know?" I stand up and walk over to my window seat, in the corner of the room. Seth follows and sits down to my left.

Seth tells me everything. From the history of the tribe, to who is part of the pack. I am so interested in all of it. I can't stop thinking about how amazing this is. I wonder why there is such things as a werewolf, but I ignore that thought and keep it in the back of my mind.

"I want you to meet the pack. Can I take you after school tomorrow to meet them?" I nod my head yes. I have been waiting for this. He tells me about this boy, Jacob, who is a werewolf. He tells me how much tension there is between him and Bella. I wonder why it is uncomfortable between them, but it is none of my business. Seth was just warning me about him. Apparently he isn't that safe to be around because he could phase easily.

Seth leans into me, as I lean into him. The touch of our lips is slow and soft. I reach my hand behind his neck and deepen the kiss. I slide my right leg over both of his. I straddle his thighs and relax. Both of my hands are around his neck, while hizs are squeezing my hips. I kiss him, once more, on his lips softly when he continues down my jawline to my neck. He finally retreats as if he hears something.

"I have to go." Seth sighs.

"Okay," I stand in the middle of the room now, as Seth is about to leave out the window. "Wait Seth, was that you howling earlier?"

"Um yeah." He says pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Does that mean you could hear my Dad and I talking?''

"Yes. You see Tal, I don't want to be a secret to your parents." I nod.

"I know. I will tell them in the morning." He bobs his head in agreement. "So will you be at school tomorrow?" I ask pleadingly.

"I really am sorry Tal, it's just that Sam, our alpha, needs us."I whimper. Seth brings me into a hug and kisses my forehead before leaving. I want to tell him something else but he is already out the window.

I go to it to see if he is still standing by my window outside, but he is not.

When I wake up, I remember the events that happened just last night. I groan and turn on the light. How can life get so confusing in a short amount of time.

"Come on Tal!" My mom yells behind my door. I hold my breath. I have to find a way to see Seth today just to talk to him. I breath through my mouth to dry my throat, and talk with a raspy voice.

"Mom, can you come in," I pause, "I think I'm sick. My throat hurts." She looks like she doesn't believe me, but she does.

"Okay, but your father and I still have to go to work." She says apologetically.

"It's fine Mom, I'll be okay." The I remember what I promised Seth. "Wait," I sit up as she is about to exit the door, "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything."

"Okay." I prepare myself, "I have a boyfriend."

After about ten-seconds she answers, "Oh." She exits the room, "Your Dad and I will be back around nine or so."

I feel relieved about telling my Mom about Seth. I'm just worried about my Dad and what he will say. He will think something is wrong with me. He thinks I am too young for dating.

After I hear the front door close, I hesitantly roll out of bed, pick out some jeggings and a T-shirt, and brush my hair and teeth. I grab my purse and get my keys from the counter. I get in to my Toyota Prius and start on the road.

I drive to the hiking trail that boarders La Push and Forks. I open the door and almost slip on the moist concrete. I start at the head of the trail. It is very rocky, and I am glad I picked out my best tennis shoes.

I venture off of the trail, and know if I get lost, a member of the pack (hopefully Seth) would find me.

A rustle in the bush frightens me, but only deer prances away. As soon as I relax, one of the pack members jumps out of the bush. At first I am scared but then calm down. The black wolf stops in front of me. It looks shaken and is smaller than Embry.

"Whats wrong?" I say, "Did Seth not tell you I know about you? You can phase."

I wonder if I said something wrong because the wolf lopes away, surprisingly fast. I am weirded out. Why would he not stop if he knew that I knew. I finally give up after searching for a couple of hours and follow the trail of M&amp;M's which I left on the ground and head to my car.

After I get back home, I still have two hours left until Seth picks me up. I decide to snuggle on the couch and watch the newest episodes of _Pretty Little Liars_. I am completely engrossed in the show, that I didn't even hear Seth barge into the house.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scream. He made me jump when he put his hands on my shoulders from behind the couch.

He comes from behind the couch and sits down next to me. Our hands are inches apart. I can feel his warmth radiating around my fingers. I build up the courage to rest my hand over his.

He looks over at me and smiles, "You watch this garbage?"

"I am completely offended by your choice of words, mister." I say with a smirk.

After forty minuets of drama with the T.V show Seth speaks, "Are you ready to go to Sam's yet? Emily is dying to meet you!"

I smile with my teeth. _Who is Emily? _I ask myself in my mind.

"One second. I just need to change my shoes." I rush to my room and put on some combat boots and grab a hoodie.

I cannot wait to meet Seth's family. His sister is in the pack too, he tells me on the car ride. I try to shake off the nervous jitters in my stomach, but I can't.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know how you liked it by leaving a review! Love you guys!**

**-Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all of my supporters. I am trying to write my chapters as fast as possible. Please review! Let me know if you want anything included. The Cullen's and Bella will be introduced soon in the next chapter ; ) **

By the time we reach Sam Uley's house, it is almost an hour until dark. My parents will be home by nine and I will be out until at least eleven. I had to tell them that I was feeling better and would be out watching a movie with my made-up friends from school. Even though my mom knows about Seth, she doesn't approve of me dating him yet.

Sam's house is located far from the main road. It is a small house, but cute. Emily, I hear a boy call her name, rushes out of the house to greet us. Three jagged scars cover her right side of her face, from her hairline, to her jaw.

Seth and I climb out of his blue, battered truck. We meet Emily at the stairs. She is much older than the rest of the pack, along with Sam. I would guess that they are in their upper twenties. I look up at Seth unsurely, who is holding my hand gently in his.

Emily comes over to me and brings me into a hug, "You must be Thalia! I have heard so much about you! I'm Emily, it's so nice to meet you."

I smile and say, "It's nice to meet you too." I look behind her shoulder and notice Seth's friends, or pack, and smile. I see a boy who is sulking in the corner, Jacob I guess. I also see Embry, who is swallowing a muffin whole along with a girl who looks a few years older than Seth.

Seth guides me over to the couch in the living room after I meet Sam and a boy named Jered.

Embry finally notices me and calls my name, "Thalia!" I stand up and hesitantly separate from Seth.

"Hey Thalia." He hugs me, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Things have been really confusing and I am starting to question reality, but other than that, my life has been pretty awesome." We laugh together.

Emily walks from the kitchen and yells, "Dinner time!" Immediately, all of the boys rush to the table. Seth has saved me a seat to the left of him. Emily sits down on my other side. The pack is quite loud.

I turn to Emily, "So, how long have you and Sam been together?" Emily smiles with pride, "A couple of years, um, can you keep a secret? You're the only one here who wouldn't tell anybody. Once one member of the pack knows, all of them know. Luckily Sam tries not to think of it a lot." I nod and she responds, "Sam and I are trying to have a baby." I smile as big as possible and so does she. I can already tell that we will be great friends.

"So how was school today, Tal?" Seth asks after a few minutes.

"Uh, I didn't go today. I actually wanted to see you." The pack gets quiet. Know one talks except for me, "I took a walk through the forest and I saw one of you." The pack looks at each other while Emily stares at me.

Know one confesses that they saw me, "Thalia, what did the wolf look like?" Sam's voice was very wary. My throat got dry. _Was it a real wolf? _No it was too big.

"Well, it was a little smaller than Embry, but not by much, and it was all black. Its eyes were golden." Everyone gasps. I wonder if they know who it is. I take a sip of my water to try to wet my throat, but it doesn't help.

"We will search tomorrow." Sam announces in a deep voice, "Thalia, what did the wolf do?"

I try to think back, "The wolf was chasing something but I'm not sure what... and when it saw me it stopped. I thought it was one of you so I told it that I knew about it, but it just ran off. "

"That was definitely not a regular wolf," a boy named Paul speaks. "Of course not." Seth responds defensively. I smirk.

After dinner, we all head outside to a campfire, except for Sam and Seth. Seth told me that Sam needed to talk to him. I reluctantly walk outside, onto the porch where I can catch fragments of their conversation.

"...did not imprint.. her," Sam's voice sounds angry.

I can understand all of Seth's shaky voice though, he must be closer. "I won't imprint. I can't, I love her. I would never hurt her like that."

I now know they are talking about me. Seth loves me? My stomach flips. What is imprinting? I can't stand the pain in Seth's voice anymore. I walk over to the surrounded campfire.

The voices are split up into their own conversations. I see new faces. Girls who are snuggling against their boyfriends, I'm guessing. I immediately feel the absence of Seth.

Sam comes down the steps followed by Seth. He strides over to the campfire and sits next to me on the log. I reach up and kiss his lips slowly at first and the more hungrily. I feel an audience so I pull away. I was right and see the girl who I saw earlier, eating a muffin with Embry, staring at us. She was sitting alone.

"We need to talk." I look back at Seth who is still really close to me. He nods and leads me into the house.

I look at the clock and it reads 10:00 PM. He turns and grabs both of my hands, leans down and kisses my lips lightly.

I pull away, "Seth, what is imprinting?"

His face falls. I have never seen him this sad. He speaks in a hushed voice, "Those couples that you see out there," he nods to the campfire, "those people imprinted. It is when the werewolf instantly falls in love. They lose their minds over this girl. They only care about the girl. Nothing else. Sam used to be in love with my sister, Leah, the girl who was looking at us. Sam loved her and she loved him, but he met Emily, and he imprinted on her. Leah was heart broken." My stomach sinks. If he didn't imprint on me, could he imprint on somebody else?

I back away from Seth, tears streaming down my face. I have never cried over a boy before, but Seth was different. Seth looks at me, his face is sullen. I know what this means. He can't control imprinting, but I don't think I could love again if Seth imprinted on someone else.

**AN: ****So this chapter was pretty long. I couldn't find a better spot to stop it at. Thanks guys! Leave a review to tell me how you liked it ; ) **

**-Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! I appreciate constructive criticism so I can make **

**my future stories better : ). Please keep leaving them. I had some trouble with this **

**chapter because my previous idea had some issues. Thanks, enjoy!**

The campfire is barely flowing by the time people start leaving. I have been sitting on a stump

on the other side of Sam's house, watching the stars. Apparently Seth has been wondering

where I have been because he looks thankful when finding me.

The stump is about three times the size of me, so when Seth comes to join me, he barely fits.

He sits beside me and grabs my hand. My face is sticky from the residue of the tears.

"I'm sorry." Seth finally says. I give him a smile, "You're apologizing for your nature?" He

smiles to, "I guess so."

I can't bare to be without him. The past couple of weeks with him have been one of the most

fun times of my life.

"Can I show you something?" Seth asks. I nod my head yes, "Sure." He steps into the forest.

I hear the crunching of leaves and a sweet growl. A large wolf steps out of the edge of the

forest. It takes him two steps to reach me sitting n he stump. I stand up. Seth bows his head

and kneels to the ground. _Does he want me to get on him?_ I think. He whimpers and I realize

that I am right.

I have to run and jump on him, but when I do, I don't get all the way up, so I hang off of

Seth's back. I hear this low rumble coming from Seth's mouth. _Did he just laugh at me. _I

laugh hard, and slip off.

This time Seth gets as far down to the ground as possible. He is practically laying down. I try

one more time and jump on easily. I straddle him as I would if I was riding a horse, and grab

on the his fur at the nape of his neck.

He stands up slowly, so I don't get unbalanced. I look over at the house before Seth takes off

into the forest, and see Emily standing in the window smiling at us.

Seth starts running with a jolt. He escapes into the forest, dodging trees. I have never

experienced anything thing like this. The trees rustle with the wind. I can see the moon

shining through the leaves. It is almost as bright as a flashlight shining at your face. I am able

to see so much around the area.

After a short time, I start to smell salt and feel moisture on my skin. Seth comes to a stop

almost immediately. I feel myself twist and become unstable. I am launched off of Seth's

back over his shoulder. This did not, however, hurt like I thought it would. A laugh escapes

me when I realize how exciting that was.

In a second, Seth is kneeling over me in a pair of kaki shorts and immediately speaks, "Are

you okay? I am so sorry. That was so stupid. It wasn't even a bad one." Seth continues his

rambling until I stop him, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Seth sighs, "Have you ever wondered why we exist? Shape shifters I mean?" I nod my head

warily. "Well, there is this creature that, um," he gulps, "drinks human blood." My heart starts

racing. "Like, like, vampires?" I ask confused. He nods his head. All of this new information

clouds my head. "So they actually exist?" He nods his head, "Have you met the Cullen's? I

have been friends with them every since I have changed." I haven't heard of them, "Would

you like to meet them? I was invited to eat dinner with them sometime. I am sure they will be

delighted if you came. Don't worry, you won't be the only human." I giggle. He continues,

"Edward, one of the younger vampires, is engaged to Bella. Remember her? She is the girl

that Jacob is obsessed with." I nod and realize we are still on the ground, my head laying in

his lap. I sit up, "Lets go see them."

Seth stays in his human form, which, means we are close. Seth tells me that vampires don't

sleep, so they will be ready to greet us. We walk up a long driveway which leads to a

gorgeous house with many windows.

The Cullen's must have heard us because I see a figure standing at the door. The man is pale

white. "Hey Carlisle," Seth says when we approach the door. "Hello Seth. Who is this?" His

voice flows out of his mouth as if he sings every word. I take Seth's hand and speak up, "My

name's Thalia." Carlisle smiles and nods his head. He steps to the side of the door to let us

in. Seth, still holding my hand, walks into the house first. I see a woman who is looking at us

smiling. Her skin is the same shade as Carlisle's.

At first I don't see the rest of them. There are three other vampires in the room, and one

human who I guess is Bella. She is holding hands with a man, sitting at the kitchen table. I

guess he is Edward. They are surrounding a shuffle of papers with a girl named Alice. Seth

leads me over to them.

Everyone greets us and Seth introduces me. They are all very nice. "Lets take a break. I'm

not sure I can handle much more tonight." Bella tells Edward. She parts from Edward to

come over to me. She politely introduces herself, "You're Thalia, right? Seth has been

bragging to us about you." I nod and awkwardly giggle. "So, how long have you been in

Forks?" She asks.

"Oh! No. I live on Reservation. My parents wanted to move here because they wanted a

change." She nods and tells me about her family. I think I know her dad because he is the

police chief of Forks. I ask her, "So how long have you known Edward?" She smiles, "We

have known each other for a little over a year. We were actually just organizing our wedding.

Will you be coming with Seth?" I smile and look over at Seth, "I think so."

She smiles and yells, "Alice come over here!"

A petite young woman standing only a few feet away behind Bella walks over to greet us.

She has short black hair. "Geez Bella, you're going to burst my eardrums." I smile, "Hi, I'm

Thalia."

After a half an hour, I decide that I should get going. It's pretty late and I have many texts

from my parents. I let Seth know that I have to leave. We say our goodbyes to the Cullen's

and I promise Bella and Alice that I will visit sometime soon.

I open the truck door and jump inside. Seth turns on the heater for my sake, and raises the

volume on the radio, just so we can hear it. He is the first to speak, "Would you go

somewhere with me tomorrow? It's a Saturday so we can go all day."

"Where were you thinking Seth?" I smile. My face is red and I try to cover it up by pulling my

hair in the front, but Seth just laughs.

"That, would have to be a surprise." He speaks with a evil smirk. I laugh and can barely stop.

When we reach my house, I lean over the center console and touch my lips to his. My hands

slide over his shoulders and cradle his head. We kiss for a minute before I pull away.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" He asks with concern creeping into his voice. ]

"Defiantly."


End file.
